


【索香】提早的生日礼物

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治的生日还要一个月才会到。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	【索香】提早的生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Early Birthday Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900137) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



「冰箱钥匙给我。」索隆命令，大步走进厨房。现在很晚了。大部分的船员都已经要睡觉了。桑尼号的帆已被收起准备过夜。乔巴在瞭望台里守夜。他们昨天匆匆忙忙的离开上一站，但目前似乎没有追兵。

山治没有从正在洗的碗抬头。一根香菸叼在嘴里。「不。」

「我又不是路飞。」索隆在分隔餐厅和料理区的吧台前停下。山治站在料理区中央的大水槽前。顶上的橱柜横跨整个吧台。崁壁式的灯光洒下来，照亮了整个区域。「我也不是你能命令的人。」

山治哼了一声，用清水冲干净一个盘子，放到沥干架上。「我的厨房，我的规矩。」

「快点把钥匙给我就是了，笨厨子。」索隆说着，将张开的手凑到山治面前。

山治看着那只布满厚茧和伤疤的手好一会儿，抬起目光。索隆烦躁的抿着唇，方正的下巴肌肉紧绷。山治挑起一边眉毛时，他黑色的眼睛瞇起。

山治想把碗洗完，喝杯酒，睡觉，不要跟索隆吵架。他用毛巾擦擦手，从口袋里拿出钥匙。「不准偷野莓派。那是留给明天的。」

索隆一把抄走钥匙。「知道啦，知道啦。」

山治看着索隆打开冰箱的锁，伸手抓住朝他扔回来的钥匙。他吸了香菸最后一口，才捻熄。他回去洗碗，办盯着索隆弯腰翻找冰箱最里面时裤子的拉伸。索隆起身时，鼻尖和脸颊都因为冰冷有点红红的，一只手拿着拿着一瓶冰清酒，另一只手拿着一个小小的朴素盒子。山治没看过那盒子，冰箱里的东西他全都知道。

索隆把战利品拿好，关上冰箱门，重新上锁。山治预期他会离开。但索隆走回去找山治，将盒子放在水槽旁边。「生日快乐。」

山治眨了好几下眼。「我的生日还要一个月才到。」

「我知道。魔女说我们有很长一段时间不会靠岸。」索隆拔开清酒。「她说你也很快就会发现，所以我应该要就先给你。」

「不要那样叫娜美桑。」山治的回应基本上是反射动作，除去踢在索隆头上的一脚。那盒子让他分心没能捍卫女士的尊严。「是什么？」

「打开就知道了，笨蛋。」

山治瞪他。索隆翻翻白眼，喝了一口酒。他将手肘靠在吧台上，彷彿他在酒吧里一样。

山治决定要烦索隆，所以他先把碗洗完。索隆的邪笑告知了他知道山治在干嘛，而且不在乎。他继续喝他的清酒，船身随着海浪晃动。一阵小雨拍打上圆形窗户。碗盘轻轻的碰撞声伴随着安静。他们之间拉拉扯扯的吸引并不总是会演变成打架。

最后一个盘子收好，水槽洗干净，双手擦干后，山治朝盒子伸出手。他拉开绑着的绳子，拿开盖子下方的蜡纸。排在里面的是十颗小小的朗姆酒巧克力球。

山治的唇勾起了一抹微笑。他从包装里拿起一颗朗姆球，丢进嘴里。非常精致的口感，香甜和浓郁的巧克力混合着带着苦味的朗姆酒。这不是他会替别人做的东西。

索隆的眼睛带着愉快和一丝恶作剧。「喜欢吗？」

「喜欢。」山治说。他从盒子里又拿了一颗。「但不会让我醉倒。」

「不会吗？」

索隆那么失望的语气让山治笑了。「白痴绿藻。」山治说着，手伸过吧台，将甜食贴在索隆唇上。索隆欣然吃掉。看着索隆因味道皱起鼻子，山治轻笑出声。「来吧。这个时间测量室没人。」

索隆立刻开心起来，山治宠溺的摇摇头。他真是爱着一个笨蛋。山治拿起盒子，抓了一个玻璃杯和一瓶酒，跟着索隆离开厨房，进入夜晚。


End file.
